Save You
by bookworm0417
Summary: After the battle at Hogwarts Ginny finds Harry in his dormitory and tells him what he needs to hear no matter how much he denies it. Sonfic called Save You by Simple Plan. read and review 1st try at a songfic


_**Save You**_

_Take a breath_

_I pull myself together_

_Just another step till I reach the door_

_You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you_

_I wish that I could tell you something_

_To take it all away_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And there're so many things that I want you to know_

_I won't give up till it's over_

_If it takes you forever I want you to know_

As I sat next to my mom in the Great Hall remembering everything that has happened in the past few hours I couldn't believe it actually happened. Its over. . ._its over_. Voldemort is gone. No more terror, our hands won't be on 'Mortal Peril' anymore. Harry doesn't. . ._Harry_. I sat up looking for a raven-haired boy with glasses. I didn't find him. _Where is he? _

I got up and headed into the corridor. Without intending to do so my legs lead me to Gryffindor Tower. _Of course, where else would he be? _I went up to the 7th year dormitory and stood outside his door. I took a very deep breath , not sure if I should go in. I entered and went to his bed. Tears appeared in my eyes and anger sprung inside me as I saw him. Harry was injured on every inch of his body. There was cuts and scrapes on his legs and face, he wrapped what looked like a deep gash on his side that was still bleeding slightly, his robes looked like rags.

I walked over and sat next to him on his bed. I took his hair out of his face, it was much longer now. He looks peaceful when he's sleeping. I know he's going to be blaming himself for the people who died. But I'll tell him the truth, I'll tell him that they loved him, they didn't fault him, they still care for him, that I still love him. He won't believe me but I'll tell him today, tomorrow, the next day, the day after that, if it takes me forever I'll keep telling him until he believes me. I'll save him from the world around him, from the sadness, the guilt that doesn't belong to him, even from himself. At least this I can save him from.

_When I hear your voice_

_Its drowning in a whisper_

_It's just skin and bones_

_There's nothing left to take_

_And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better_

_If only I could find the answer_

_To help me understand_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And there're so many things that I want you to know_

_I wont give up till it's over_

_If it takes you forever I want you to know_

As I was combing his hair with my fingers I saw his eyes flutter open. I pulled my hand away and stood up. He saw me standing by his bed and sat up, pushing himself deeper into his four-poster bed.

"Harry. . ." I said reaching for him. So many things I wanted to tell him. I wanted to comfort him, tell him its not his fault, we still care and love you but his next words stopped me in my tracks.

"Hi Ginny," it wasn't what he said but how he said it. His voice was a little bit more than I whisper but it was desolate and bare. As if he saw things no person should see or go through which I'd bet my wand that he has. It had no emotion, it wasn't warm, filled with humor, or confidence. It was bare, stripped from all feeling. Voldemort did this, he took everything in Harry, he left him with nothing. Anger, revenge, and sympathy flared in me.

"What are you doing here Ginny? You should be with your family," he told me in the same tone. It scared and angered me at the same time. I could tell he was pushing me away. I wanted nothing more than to know why he's like that, to know what truly happened on his journey, help him. . .understand him.

_That if you fall, stumble down_

_I'll pick you up off the ground_

_If you lose faith in you_

_I'll give you strength to pull through_

_Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall_

_Oh you know I'll be there for you_

_If only I could find the answer_

_To take it all away_

I get to his bed and sit and pull him closer to me.

"Harry its not your fault. You are not responsible. Voldemort is," I told him fiercely. He was shaking his head and trying to get away from me.

"Your wrong Ginny. I should have ended it sooner. I shouldn't have let Neville call you here. Its all my fault they're dead," he said in the same tone. I tried to fight back the tears that came with it.

"No Harry. They fought to make a better world. To get rid of Voldemort. They loved you Harry; your parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, my parents still love you, your best friends still do, I lo--"

"No Ginny, you don't understand. They shouldn't have died, they got close to me. If I turned myself in sooner, Remus and Tonks would have seen their son grow up."

I reached out for him, even though he pushed himself farther away, and grabbed his hands. I reached up and touched his cheek, "Harry they fought knowing what might've been the consequences. They fought because they wanted a better life for their son. If they wouldn't have known you they would've still been out there today. The fact that they knew you made them fight harder, to help you. They loved you Harry, if they had to they would do it again. They loved you, just like Hermione, just like Ron, just like my parents, just like m--"

He pulled his hands away from mine and got up and walked to the other side of the room and sat against the wall. I heard quiet sobs as he tried inconspicuously to wipe away the tears. I walked over and sat next to him. He flinched back at the contact. I held his face in my hands. His eyes were dark and no longer shining from laughter, mischief, or love. Voldemort made sure of that.

"If they lived to day I'm sure they'd say they still love you and hit you upside the head for thinking its your fault. Thanks to you the nightmare is over. Harry you were our only hope even if we didn't know you we would still be fight by you because you were the only one to stop him." His eyes were starting to get the same light I know and would always drown in. they seem to be pleading for someone to tell him its not his fault, to save him from his own guilt. "Its. Not. Your. Fault. They still love you, still care for you."

The words I tell him seem to finally be processing in his think head. His eyes were a bit happier, he almost smiled, and he got up and walked over to the bed, I followed. We sat side-by-side. I saw him reach for my hand but hesitated before pulling it back. I grabbed his hand and pulled his face up to look at me.

"And you?" he asked his tone wasn't so desolate anymore. There was feeling. He looked hesitant, nervous and hopeful.

I smiled and touched his cheek, "I still love you Harry Potter."

That one simple fact made his eyes sparkle with life and smile an actual smile. I interlaced our fingers. It gave him strength. He put his forehead to mine. I wanted to know how his journey went, I wanted to be his strength, to be there when he falls and catch him before he hit's the ground. I know he won't tell me now but I had forever.

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And there're so many things that I want you to know_

_I wont give up till it's over_

_If it takes you forever I want you to know_

_(Oh)_

_I wish I could save you_

_I want you to know_

_(Ohohh)_

_I wish I could save you (oh)_


End file.
